User blog:ReapTheChaos/New Steam Update Breaks Controller Support
1 June 2017 Today's Steam update has severely messed up controller functionality on the PC version of Mafia III. For PC players using a controller, you will not get button prompts. Instead you will only see a dark rectangle where the prompt would have been. Worse yet, your right joystick will be hyper sensitive, making walking, running and aiming nearly impossible. UPDATE: (Disregard and read UPDATE below) Ok, so disregard what was posted here earlier. If you're having this issue you need to go under Steam>Settings>Controller>General Controller Settings and click the checkbox next to the appropriate controller. This will return the button prompts, but your mouse (right joystick) sensitivity will still need to be turned down to somewhere around 0.5 or so, depending on your preferences. There still seems to be an issue with aim assist, even on high it doesn't have any effect. I'll report anything new if I figure it out. UPDATE: I've found a better solution to this issue, all you need to do is right click on the game in your Steam library, go to properties and uncheck the box that says "Enable the Steam overlay while in-game". This will return everything back to normal. You wont be able to take screenshots, see achievements when they pop or anything else that relies on the Steam overlay, but it restores everything to the way it was, including aim assist. *If you followed the instructions above, you need to go back into Steam>Settings>Controller>General Controller Settings and uncheck the controller options there or the controller wont work in-game. You'll have to excuse me for posting all the different fixes for this, but it's been an ongoing process trying to figure this out on other forums and the support teams at both 2K and Steam. I'll continue to update as I learn more. In the meantime, I highly suggest any PC players experiencing this contact both 2k and Steam support. So far they're both trying to lay the problem on the other. UPDATE: 2 June 2017 Well all I'm getting from 2K and Steam support is a round of the blame game between the two. 2K had this to say: :Please note, that in this case the best way of action will be to contact Steam support, as it's Steam update we are talking about. And Steam is telling me this: :Aim assist is not a feature included with the controller options provided by Steam which means the problem you’re describing is an error with Mafia III. We can’t provide support for issues with this game, but their team should be able to help. UPDATE: 3 June 2017 I received the following email from 2K support, hopefully we will see this issue fixed soon. :Thanks to reports from players we have been able to gather enough information about this issue to escalate it, 2K together with Valve are working on solving this issue as soon as possible. In the meantime, we would like to propose a workaround - turning off Steam Overlay. :Open Steam > Games Library > Right click on Mafia III > Properties > General > Uncheck "Enable the Steam Overlay while in-game". :Apologies for all the inconvenience the issue might have caused. UPDATE: 6 June 2017 Steam released a beta update with a potential fix to this problem. You will only be able to access this if you participate in Steams beta program, which can be found in the settings menu. You can also just continue to run the game with the Steam overlay turned off. UPDATE: 8 June 2017 The latest Steam update seems to have fixed this issue. You can now turn the Steam overlay back on and all the game's controller functions will work as previously. If you made any other adjustments in your Steam settings, you may need to undo or change those. Of course if you're content with how your controls work then by all means, leave them as they are. Category:Blog posts Category:News